


Daddy

by pennydreddful (Clementine19)



Series: Millsoto Subspace [2]
Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Fem!Alex Hawthorne/Max/Felix, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine19/pseuds/pennydreddful
Summary: Regrettably, I've decided to delve into the discourse as to whether or not this is a creepy thing to call a partner, as I believed for...ten years or so, or if in 2020, as @romanticallyinept puts it, fans can have little a daddy kink. As a treat.(Go read their stuff: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554560)Either way, it seems like Max has made up his mind about it. Might follow up with a piece from Felix's side. Or Alex becoming aware of it; who knows!Same universe as Can't Read French (Or Signals) but it felt like a more extraneous part of their story. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone
Series: Millsoto Subspace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649707
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Regrettably, I've decided to delve into the discourse as to whether or not this is a creepy thing to call a partner, as I believed for...ten years or so, or if in 2020, as @romanticallyinept puts it, fans can have little a daddy kink. As a treat. 
> 
> (Go read their stuff: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554560)
> 
> Either way, it seems like Max has made up his mind about it. Might follow up with a piece from Felix's side. Or Alex becoming aware of it; who knows!
> 
> Same universe as Can't Read French (Or Signals) but it felt like a more extraneous part of their story. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He doesn’t like it because Felix usually only utters it after he’s had his mouth thoroughly ravaged and is far past dignity into need. 

He doesn’t like it because it doesn’t have any implications on their dynamic outside of this. 

He doesn’t like it because it doesn't come up every time they're together, and because Felix initiates it, it takes him by surprise every time.

He doesn’t like it because it’s a little transgressive for its own sake, just the type of thing Felix’s hopeless revolutionary heart gravitates to. If he were honest, transgression was the first thought on his mind when Felix had stumbled into his vicarage behind Alex, gazing up at the hangings gracing the stone interior of the structure. 

He doesn’t like it because making Felix beg doesn't take much at all—he’s so submissive sometimes that he’s ready to obey before he’s commanded. 

He doesn’t like it because it sounds strange in Felix’s normally cocky voice, or because he never hears it outside of their bunks. 

He doesn’t like it because it’s used sparingly even once they’re alone, and the orgasms it had been party to were pure transcendence. 

He doesn’t like it because it introduces a little more chaos to sex that already left inanimate carnage in its wake. 

Those aren’t any of the reasons Max fucks him harder when he hears it, unique on Felix’s tongue and intrinsic to the meaning they’ve made of it. Not even Alex knows about it—as in love with them both as she is, it hadn’t come up and may not need to. (It would probably be a happily exhausting night if it did, though.) 

All Max can think when hears it is that he has him, that he can show Felix he’s safe and wanted with his body and his mouth when he was past the point of articulation. It’s never said just once; it always becomes this repeated, panted, soft and low refrain, cracking and dissolving into a gasp when Felix comes for him. Somewhere in the course of his devoted repetition, Max will break and cry out for him, impressing open-mouthed kisses whatever he can reach once he’s complete. 

Max thinks himself unfit to be anyone’s source of guidance in this life after his revelations, after learning what the Board ultimately hid and hides. When they’re like this, he’s still something specific to someone, however brief. Not a vicar, and nothing else so formal, but it’s well-defined and he knows he’s the absolute best at fulfilling what Felix needs from him. 

The singular moment he’d missed responding to the title of vicar was when he realized Felix had, considerately, stopped using his authoritative title to take jabs at him after they’d visited the hermit. It left a vacuum where it had been because when Felix taunted him, Felix could take refuge in his jovial tone to shamelessly sweep his eyes over Max’s body. He could appraise him desirously before moving on to his next quip like they hadn’t been boring their eyes into one another. Max had tried not to flatter himself, but it became undeniably clear that Felix’s thorough eye-fucking was intentional. It crossed a blurry threshold from anti-corporate antagonism in front of the team to hungry, blameless exploration of a spectrum of kinks once they’d started fucking. 

He’s always _Max_ once they come, _Max_ once they’re folding errant limbs together on the narrow bunk, _Max_ once Felix’s heart is done quivering against his own like they’re trying to get closer through their respective owners' chests. He’s even _Max_ when Felix talks in his sleep, which reassures him until Felix wakes up and routinely kisses his way to Max’s mouth along collarbone, neck, and jaw.


End file.
